El plan perfecto
by Leiram
Summary: Hoy era el día, hoy era el día en que Alemania iba a conquistar el corazón de Italia. Lo que no tenía idea era que iba a contar con la intromisión de Prusia, España y Francia, ya sea para bien o para mal. Alemania/Italia.


**Título:** El plan perfecto

**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia

**Personajes/parejas:** España, Francia, Prusia, Alemania, Italia. | Alemania/Italia.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia no es mío.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. Después de eso, nada, no hay nada explícito aunque se insinua algo al final de todo algo.

**Palabras:** 2.260

**Notas:** Hecho para el amigo invisible de LiveJournal. La persona que me había tocado fue _**aleganott**._ Mil gracias a _**Ada-san**_, _**Serena Minamino Lupin**_ y _**abygate**_ que no sólo me betearon el fic sino que también me ayudaron con los diálogos de España.

* * *

><p><strong>El plan perfecto<strong>

—¿Creéis que de verdad es una buena idea? —preguntó España mirando a sus dos mejores amigos luego de escuchar la idea de Prusia. En esos momentos él, Francia y Prusia se encontraban escondidos en el patio delantero de la casa de Alemania. El por qué de ello era muy simple, Prusia le había dicho a su hermano menor que saldría y no estaría en todo el día en la casa.

—¡Por supuesto que es una buena idea! ¡Al asombroso de yo sólo se le ocurren buenas ideas! —exclamó en respuesta Prusia para después largarse a reír fuertemente. España se estaba preguntando por qué se gastaban en esconderse cuando la risa de su amigo ya posiblemente los habría delatado. Afortunadamente Alemania no lo escuchó porque nunca salió al pateo a buscar a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no? No me parece mala idea. El hermano Francia siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a la gente que esté enamorado —dijo el rubio mientras olía una rosa que había arrancado unos minutos atrás.

España seguía sin estar muy seguro, pero no lo mostró y simplemente sonrió. Hacía unos días en una de sus tantas salidas Prusia les contó que había descubierto que Alemania había planeado una cita con Italia aunque este último parecía aún no darse cuenta que fuera una cita. El alemán había decidido una vez por todas seducir a su amigo para después confesarle su amor. La idea "asombrosa" de Prusia había sido darle una pequeña ayuda a su hermano en su conquista aunque éste no lo supiera y era por eso que él y Francia estaban ahí. Desde que Prusia les pidió ayuda para que lo ayudasen con Alemania, los tres se pasaron el resto de los días planeando qué podrían hacer. Por suerte Prusia había logrado robarle una hoja de papel que había hecho su hermano (que después sabiamente Francia fotocopió para que no levantara sospechas la hoja desaparecida), donde estaba anotado todo lo que él había planeado. El programa era simple: ir a almorzar a un restaurante de comida italiana, más tarde dar un paseo en el parque, después cenar en su casa y, por último, despedirse de él para la gran decepción de Francia. El sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose sacó a España de sus pensamientos.

—Ahí se está yendo West, ¡vamos! —Los tres se levantaron y salieron cuidadosamente de su escondite, que era unos arbustos. España aún tenía mal presentimiento, pero ¿qué podría salir mal? Aunque todavía no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer Francia ya que era una "sorpresa" y Prusia simplemente se reía cuando se lo preguntaban, según él, su idea no le había parecido mala. Lo único que deseaba era que Romano no se enterase de su involucramiento en este plan, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría que estuvo ayudando al "macho de las papas" a ligarse a su hermano.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿¡Cómo que no podemos pasar! —exclamó ofendido Prusia después de que una mesera en la entrada les interrumpiera el paso.

—Como ya dije, señor, ustedes no hicieron ninguna reserva y tenemos todas las mesas llenas. Además, —señaló al pajarito en su cabeza—, los animales no están permitidos.

Si ya antes estaba ofendido, ahora estaba indignado. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Francia lo interrumpió al hacerlo un lado. Dándole la rosa que todavía tenía en sus manos, le habló en su tono seductor.

—Vamos señorita, seguro que puede hacernos un lugar en algún lado. Debe haber un espacio vacío para dos mesas. ¿Qué le parece si a la noche la llevo a un restaurante también?

—Como ya les había dicho dos veces antes, no sobra ningún espacio —su tono, anteriormente tranquilo, ahora mostraba molestia—. Y —dijo, mirando a Francia por primera vez— soy lesbiana y tengo pareja. Ahora váyanse o llamaré al de seguridad. Están obstruyendo el paso de los clientes.

Dándose vuelta vieron que había una fila de personas detrás suyos bastantes molestos porque no podían pasar. Prusia se volvió a dar vuelta para decirle algo a la mujer, pero España y Francia lo agarraron cada de uno de sus brazos y se lo llevaron.

—Perdone señorita —dijo Francia mientras los tres se iban alejando, con España dándole una de sus sonrisas de disculpas.

—¿¡Por qué no me dejaron hablarle a esa mujer! ¡No puedo creer que se atreviera a negarle el paso al asombroso de yo! —Francia suspiró, todavía decepcionado que lo rechazaran.

—Bien, no teníamos más opción. Además tu hermano estaba empezando a acercarse y si seguíamos discutiendo con ella nos descubriría. —Prusia bufó.

—¿Qué les parece si nos escondemos ahí esta vez? —sugirió España mientras señalaba unas ventanas del local. La idea original era sentarse en una mesa cercana a la de Alemania e Italia para ver el progreso, pero al no poder entrar tendrían que hacer otra cosa. Acercándose, se sentaron en el piso y con mucha discreción, para que la gente del restaurante no los notara (aunque no se dieron cuenta que la de la calle sí lo hacía), levantaron un poco las cabeza. Con satisfacción comprobaron que tenían una buena vista.

Alemania estaba sentado bebiendo un vaso de cerveza. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con una corbata azul. Su pelo estaba peinado con gel. Italia, en cambio, estaba vestido de manera más casual, con una remera roja y un pantalón marrón oscuro. Los dos estaban comiendo pizza y podían leer como los labios de Italia decían a cada rato "pasta". Era una vista muy peculiar.

—¡Muy bien, España! Esta es tu parte, ¿no? —El susodicho asintió cuando oyó la pregunta del prusiano.

—¡Sí! Planeé esto muy cuidadosamente así que no puede salir mal. —A continuación miró su reloj de pulsera—. Deben de estar a punto de llegar…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Veee~ esto está delicioso, Alemania —dijo Italia después de terminar su porción de pizza. Sacó otra porción a su plato. Alemania sólo asintió con nerviosismo.

—Italia, yo… —comenzó a decir después de terminar su porción. Era la primera conversación que empezaba desde que se encontraron. Su amigo lo miró—. Yo… —Su cara cada vez se hacía más roja—, ¡debemos comenzar un campamento de entrenamiento! —Inmediatamente se maldijo a sí mismo. Eso no era lo que quería decir.

—¿¡Eh! ¿Pero por qué?

—¡Por la crisis! —Inventó con rapidez —. Tenemos que entrenarnos para volvernos más resistentes a la crisis.

Italia no se veía muy ansioso ante un futuro entrenamiento, hacía años que ya no hacía uno.

—Bueno, si es contigo no me molesta —Le respondió. Era cierto que entrenar no le gustaba, pero si con eso pasaba más tiempo con el alemán entonces no le importaba. Además podían invitar a Japón y otros países también.

—Si es conmigo… —murmuró el rubio, todavía con las mejillas sonrosadas. Reuniendo valor, volvió a hablar—. Italia, yo-

—¡Ya les dije que no pueden pasar!

Un grupo de personas con instrumentos entraron al restaurante, ignorando a la mesera que antes les detenía el paso. Uno de ellos, posiblemente el líder del grupo, miraba por los alrededores hasta que vio a Alemania e Italia y comenzaron a acercarse.

—Buenos días, señor. Usted fue quien nos contrató, ¿no? —Y a continuación empezaron a tocar una balada.

—¿Eh? —Alemania estaba atónito, ¿de qué estaba hablando este hombre? Sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro. Dando vuelta la cabeza se encontró a la misma mesera de antes y al gerente del restaurante. Éste último habló.

—Señor, está prohibido que vengan grupos musicales a tocar aquí. Tendrán que irse.

—¿¡Qué! Pero no, ¡yo no los contraté! —Ahora fue el turno del líder del grupo hablar.

—Claro que sí, fue usted el que hizo una llamada bajo su nombre diciendo que vengamos aquí a esta a tocar varias canciones nuestras. Ludwig, ¿no? Incluso nos mandó una foto de usted y su pareja para que podamos ubicarlos. —Presentando como prueba le entregó una foto suya y de Italia. Alemania estaba atónito.

—¡Pero yo no hice ninguna llamada!

—Ah, no. Hacerse el tonto porque ahora tiene problemas con el restaurante no le servirá de nada. Y más le vale que nos pague si no quiere que le hagamos una demanda.

—Señor, tengo que pedirle que paguen su cuenta y se marchen de aquí. Están molestando a nuestra clientela.

Alemania escondió la cabeza en los brazos, preguntándose como todo pudo salir tan mal. Mirando desde la ventana España se pasó una mano en la cabeza.

—Vaya, no salió como lo había pensado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Lo siento Italia, tuve que hacerte pagar la comida.

—No te preocupes. Tuviste que pagarles a esos músicos. No hubo opción. —Alemania asintió, sabiendo que él tenía razón, pero no evitaba que se sintiera molesto. Él lo había invitado a salir, tendría que haber pagado la comida como mínimo.

—Me pregunto quién habrá contratado a esas personas…

A lo lejos, escondidos detrás de unos árboles se encontraban España, Francia y Prusia. La fase del restaurante ya había terminado (aunque más temprano de lo que habían pensado) y ahora se encontraban en el parque.

—Bueno, mi plan no funcionó, pero aún tenemos otros. De esta parte te encargabas tú, ¿no Prusia? —El susodicho los miró.

—Mi plan ya está en funcionamiento. —Francia y España lo miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose de que se trataría.

Las horas siguieron pasando y el trío continuó observando a la pareja, que de hacer una simple caminata en el parque terminó convirtiéndose en un entrenamiento con los dos trotando y haciendo abdominales. Cuando oscureció y los dos empezaron a dirigirse a la casa del alemán, Francia y España miraron al prusiano molesto.

—¡Ni hiciste nada! —recriminó Francia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? El plan está en funcionamiento.

—Sí, pero ¿de que iba tu plan? —esta vez fue España el que habló.

—¡Este por supuesto!

—Espera, cuando hablas de tu plan te refieres… —empezó a decir Francia, ya entendiendo de que se trataba el famoso plan de su amigo.

—¡El de ayudar a West a que conquiste el corazón de Italia, por supuesto! —España y Francia se llevaron la palma de sus manos a sus cabezas. Prusia simplemente rió, orgulloso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alemania suspiró. Sus planes no habían salido para nada bien. Su almuerzo en un restaurante lujoso terminó en ser echados por el gerente de éste y en tener que pagarle unas personas que supuestamente él había contratado. Una caminata en el parque terminó sin darse cuenta en un entrenamiento. Sólo esperaba que la cena fuera sin problemas…

Afuera de la casa, España y Prusia se encontraban de nuevo sentados, mirando cada tanto la ventana que daba al comedor. Francia se encontraba adentro, poniendo en marcha su plan. Parecía estar muy ansioso de hacerlo. Unos momentos después lo vieron acercarse a ellos.

—Todo listo. Muy pronto verán mi plan en acción —dijo, con una sonrisa juguetona y guiñándoles un ojo.

Adentro Italia y Alemania ya estaban disfrutando de la cena, con el primero diciendo "pasta" a cada rato. El rubio, en cambio, no podía decir que estuviera disfrutando mucho de la velada. Desde que había empezado a comer se había sentido muy raro. Sentía su cabeza arder más y más, y, lo peor de todo, sentía como el bulto de su entrepierna se hacía más grande. No entendía lo que le pasaba, nunca en su vida se excitado por comer con Italia. No soportándolo más, se levantó.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño. —Comenzó a caminar, pero sintió a sus piernas temblar y se cayó. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—¿¡Alemania, estás bien! —Se levantó Italia de su asiento y fue a ayudarlo.

—Oye, ¿qué le hiciste a West? —preguntó molesto Prusia mientras agarraba al francés por el cuello de la remera.

—Añadí un afrodisíaco mío a uno de los platos de comida. Se supone que era para Italia, pero se ve que Alemania lo comió en vez. —Soltó una risilla nerviosa, no parecía que les hubiese sentado bien la idea a sus amigos. Tal vez había añadido demasiado del frasco.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —volvió a preguntar al italiano mientras ayudaba a su amigo al levantarse.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo necesito ir al baño y después acostarme. —Italia asintió y lo agarró por el brazo para ayudarlo, en su camino chocaron con una mesa ratona que tenía varios libros que terminaron cayéndose. Agachándose, el castaño los recogió para ponerlos donde estaban, pero inadvertidamente leyó los títulos. _i"Como seducir a un italiano"/i,i"Consejos para primeras citas"/i, i"Los mejores restaurantes italianos de Alemania"/i._

—Alemania, esto es… —dijo él mientras seguía leyendo los otros libros, que tenían títulos parecidos. Alemania no sabía que decir.

—Yo… bueno… este… —balbuceaba, su cara ardiendo cada vez más, pero siendo producto más de la vergüenza que del afrodisíaco. Antes que pudiera formar una oración, vio como él dejó los libros en la mesita y, agarrándolo de su camisa, le dio un beso.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Alemania se quedó atónito. Italia simplemente le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sabes Alemania, aunque me gusta que trates de conquistarme, esta vez quiero ser yo quien lo haga.

—Italia… —simplemente dijo el rubio, anonadado ante esta nueva faceta del italiano. Sonriendo también unos momentos después asintió y comenzó a besarlo.

Afuera, los tres entrometidos se alejaron de la casa, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Una sonrisa ancha adornaba sus rostros.

—Al final todo salió bien y no nos pillaron. ¿Quién iba a decir que el plan de Francia tendría éxito?

—Les dije que tuvieran más confianza en mí. —Añadió el rubio con orgullo.

—Todo esto fue gracias a mí y a mi asombroso plan. ¡Jajaja!

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
